Coming Back For You
by SleepyWriter66
Summary: Sasuke stood over Naruto at the Valley of the End, wondering how much he was willing to give up for power. Some things are too good to resist, especially in a hospital room.  SasuNaru Yaoi- Don't like, dont read


What I've Needed All Along

So I was watching the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and every time I do, I end up either teary eyed or yelling at my computer. I was in the middle of writing the chapter for my other story when BAM! I had a nice little plot pop into my head. And I just had to share it with the world. Yes, this is Yaoi so go away if its not satisfactory to your reading time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does… But if I did own it, that would be really cool. I own all OC mentioned in the story though! Enjoy ^_^v

* * *

><p>His face was pale, blotted with dirt and blood. His hair was dulled and matted down, singed from several fire attacks and he barely avoided. The gapping whole by his heart was bleeding profusely, staining his already ruined jumpsuit an ugly red color. And yet… as Sasuke looked down at his face, rain pouring on their battered bodies, he couldn't help but thinking that even near death, he was still beautiful. He stared and stared at the body lying before him. Was he dead? Would he make it through? He gasped in pain, a sharp shock coming from his shoulder, making him drop to his knees. But still, all he saw was Naruto. He could see the long lashes, coated with raindrops, and his lips as pink and soft as ever. The sight almost made him stay. Staggering back onto his feet, he asked himself what he was willing to give up. He knew Naruto would never agree to come with him, and even if he did, Orochimaru would use him for experiments just as much as that sick snake planned to do to him. He wouldn't let that happen. Not to Naruto. His…<p>

Naruto was wrapped around Kakashi, brilliant blue eyes dull with agony. The crippling pain in his heart was enough to send tremors through every cell in his body. But the tears never came, washed away with the rain that had fallen and Sasuke who had left him. Kakashi, the medic-nin and Pakkun were talking but he couldn't hear anything. He closed his eyes, but had to open them again when he saw the handsome face and endless pools of black staring right back at him. The thousands of times he passed by him but never said that 'Good Morning' or 'Good Night'. The millions of moments when he should have said _it_ but never did. Now all that was left was a headband, and a scar over his heart. What would life be like without his dark haired Uchiha? How many nights will come to pass where he'll wake up screaming for something that wasn't even there? He felt it again; that heavy feeling weighing down on him. He had lost Sasuke, he couldn't keep his promise to Sakura and he had failed himself. His fingers touched the hitaite that used to belong to Sasuke. Taking a shaky breath he let Kakashi carry him all the way to the village. The sun was bright and shining again like nothing happened, but to Naruto the world looked like it was drained of its color. Watching the trees pass, and the leaves moving with the breeze, he let himself fall unconscious into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>He woke up with the morning sunlight streaming threw his window. The room was completely empty, and it didn't look like anyone had come in to visit. Then again he was fine. What about Chouji? And Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru? Did they make it back alright too? He tried to move his body so that his back was facing the sun, but it ached to move. His entire body was bandaged head to toe, but he knew he'd be fine by this afternoon. It would all be fine in the end. It always was. He tried reassuring himself, but it wasn't enough. He felt hot tears begin to spring from his eyes, running down his bandaged cheeks, and onto his clenched hands. Slowly lifting his hands to his eyes, he pressed his palms to them, trying to stop the tears by force, but they came even faster. He was almost in hysterics now; the heart monitor starting to beep in a rapid tempo. Each sound echoed in his ears, his breathe quickening.<p>

"No…no..NO NO NO!" He shook his head wildly, grabbing the light blue hospital gown around the place where he felt the beating.

A group of doctors ran in, trying to calm him down, but Naruto continued to thrash in the bed, successfully knocking their hands away. Having enough, one doctor opened the IV line a little more, and Naruto finally started to slow down. Seeing that he wasn't making a huge fuss anymore, the doctors filed out of the room. He felt sluggish and sick like was going to puke himself dry. He didn't want this; it wasn't supposed to be this way. He tried fighting it, but ended up falling back asleep. This went on for two days. He would wake up for a few minutes, stare out the window and then go back to sleep. There was not one visitor, which was probably requested by the doctors, whom were still wary because of his outburst the first day. It was on the third night where the silence was finally broken.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up in the middle of the night. The moonlight was sneaking past the closed curtains, leaving spots where the eerie glow touched. He was staring at the ceiling, his eyes following each crack until it ended, when he saw something. At first he thought it was the shadow of a bird flying by, but when he saw the shadow permanently fixed at his window, he stopped to look closer from under his blankets. Naruto stood still under the sheets, listening as the window was jiggled open and he heard the light tapping of sandals on tile. The body moved closer, and the worst part was his heart monitor started to click rapidly again. His eyes followed pale fingers as they flicked the machine off, and retreated back beside the body it was attached to. It was only a moment of silence, maybe even less when his sheets were yanked from atop his head.<p>

"Dobe, you're heart monitor was beeping. I know you're awake."

"I'm asleep because you're not real." Naruto whispered back, looking at the dark shape above him, and sitting himself up.

"Am I, Naruto?" Naruto shivered when he heard his name and was about to respond back when a hand touched his shoulder, pushing him back onto the bed. A body crawled onto the bed, each hand on either side of his head, and straddling him down. Naruto stared at him with a mix of confusion, relief and happiness dancing in his ocean blue eyes.

"I came back. I was seriously going to leave but…"

"Sasuke?"

Letting the end of the sentence hang in the air, Sasuke, dipped down, claiming Naruto's pink lips in a kiss. Sure they had kissed before, but those were accidents. This was… yeah this was definitely different. Finally responding, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, digging his fingers in his black hair. The kisses became more desperate and needy, and the rising temperature in the room made both of them uncomfortable in their clothes. Sasuke lifted Naruto up, causing the smaller boy to yelp in surprise, which ended with Naruto sitting on Sasuke's lap, his legs wrapping around his hips. Sasuke looked Naruto dead in the eye, caressing his face softly. "I'm not stopping. You know that right."

He could only shake his head in response as Sasuke ground their hips together, moaning at the friction. Sasuke's hands traveled down the other boy's body, unwrapping the gauze faster then he thought was possible. Naruto gasped for air, placing his head in Sasuke's shoulder. The sudden chill made his body react even more from the heat coming off of the Uchiha. Before he could even recover, Sasuke pulled him into another kiss, his tongue darting into his mouth, and making Naruto moan at the sensation. He could vaguely hear the sound of ripping as his shirt was torn apart, leaving his chest bare. Sasuke trailed kisses down Naruto's neck, stopping to leave small marks in as many places as possible. Looking up at Naruto's flushed face, he grew even hotter at the sight. Clothes were thrown/ripped off, leaving a messy heap on the floor.

"Naruto…say my name."

"No, it's embarrassing." His hands were covering his face, but you could see the red underneath.

"Naruto…"

"No. I wont say…Sa-Sasuke!"

He smirked at Naruto's reaction, holding the blonde boy's length in his hand. His tongue left a wet trail down the middle of Naruto's stomach, and then lifting back up for another bruising kiss. Naruto's lips were slightly swollen and red, but coupled by his mussed up hair and flushed face, itjust made him look all the more adorable.

Naruto feeling something lining up at his entrance pulled away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Maybe we shouldn't do this, what if someone hears?"

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, still in the same position. He then smirked.

"Well I guess you'll have to scream my name a little quieter."

Thrusting his hips forward, he pushed himself all the way in, hitting Naruto's prostate immediately. Both shook from the waves of pleasure coursing through thier veins. The movements were sloppy and uneven, the bed rattling beneath them, but they were too caught up in it to care. The movements sped up even more as both tried to last longer then the other, pushing themselves deeper and harder. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulder's pulling their bodies together. Their hearts hammered in unison and thumped even faster in their chests, their bodies shiny with sweat. Twisting his fingers in Sasuke's hair, he buried his face in the nook of Sasuke's neck, biting down to stop himself from screaming as he came. Sasuke followed after, his chest rising and falling quickly against his partner's. They stayed in that position for a while, holding each other like if they let go, one of them would disappear forever.

"Why did you come back?" Naruto softly whispered. The pause that followed was comfortable, since they both knew why. Sasuke slipped out of Naruto, pulling them under the messy covers, too tired to get a new pair. Sasuke pulled Naruto against his chest, wrapping his arms around the small tan waist beside him. Naruto's eyes started drifting shut, his head falling nicely on the pillow under him.

"Because I love you, idiot."

* * *

><p>Shizune strolled down the hospital halls. This morning was a good one. Neji was finally out of danger, Chouji was lying peacefully in bed, and Kiba was healing nicely. All she had to do was check on Naruto and she could confidently say that everyone was ok. Checking the room number, she reached the door, opening it slowly so as not to wake up Naruto if he was still sleeping. Entering the room, she sniffed the air.<p>

"_Wow! It smells weird in here."_

She approached the curtain that was between her and Naruto's bed, pulling it to the side. Her smiled faltered.

_Well that's definitely Naruto. Is that Sasuke?_

The dots started to connect and the light bulb went off in her head. Backing away, her face grew red at the images that started to pop in her mind. When she was finally out the door, she calmly closed the door and stood there.

"OH MY KAMI! TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Grabbing tissues off the nearest desk, she sprinted down the hall, falling several times on the way. She screamed Tsunade's names at the top of her lungs, bursting into Kiba's hospital room where the members of the Konoha 11 and their sensei where. Slamming the door open, she grabbed Tsunade by the front of her coat, shaking her with one hand as she simultaneously held her bleeding nose and babbled incoherently.

"Shizune! Calm yourself! What's wrong?"

The whole room was staring in shock as the frantic woman.

"Tsunade-sama! It's Naruto! But only you can see this!" She added in the last part when she caught sight of the panicked looks. She didn't even have to drag Tsunade to the room, the Godaime already sprinting out the door. Was her favorite gaki alright? All these thoughts were raising through her head. She threw the door open, almost knocking them off their hinges and ran in, taking in the sight before her. Her eyes took in the sight before her, and she gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her head. Backing out of the room quickly, she shut the door, everyone not far behind her.

"What's wrong with Naruto!" came a chorus of cries. She stood facing away from them, her head bowed and her shoulders shaking. What could possibly make the Hokage cry? Suddenly she burst into laughter, clutching her stomach. Finally calming herself down she turned to Shikamaru.

"Congrats the mission was not a failure. Oh and no one goes in that room without my permission."

Leading them away from the room, she let them protest and yell in confusion, while she continued to laugh. Sasuke was definitely going to eat her fist when he woke up, but for now she was going to let Naruto be.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't even twitch an eyelid the whole time.

* * *

><p>This was fun but kind of hard to write, since it was a lot of emotion and stuff. I didn't know if how I wanted to end it, so I might have either messed up the ending or made it a success. In any case, I hoped you enjoyed and thank you for reading! Review.<p> 


End file.
